TemporalEnthusiast
Persef Lepori, also known by his trolltag temporalEnthusiast, is a teal blooded troll living on Alternia. Character Introduction Your name is PERSEF LEPORI, a name you’ve been told is quite feminine. Equally feminine are your INTERESTS, which mostly include GARDENING. You often make SALVES from your plants to help patch up your FRIENDS after they finish a battle. You also fancy reading large and boring TEXTBOOKS because you love to learn about things. Most of all though, you enjoy HELPING OTHER PEOPLE, even though most of them find you annoying to be around. You like to chat with your pals, however you notoriously have VERY FEW OF THEM. You usually wait for someone to message you on TROLLIAN because you don’t want to appear TOO FORWARD. Your trolltag is temporalEnthusiast, and you speak in a manner that is sometimes very hard to follow because you want to be as precise as possible however you somehow manage to always find more to say so you end up pieces together as many thoughts as you can to the point where you aren’t really sure of how or when to stop! Biography Before Persef wears a black shirt with his symbol, a leaf, on it, over a long sleeved undershirt. His hair is relatively short, except on one side, where it goes down slightly longer and covers his left eye. He lives in the forest in his treehouse hive, and takes care of a garden in his backyard, as well as wandering the forest on occasion to collect different plants and herbs. He is friendly and helpful, although a bit shy, and not very independent. He met Deacon Mercur in the forest after Deacon defended him in a fight, and befriended him, then soon became embroiled in a very awkward matespritship with him temporarily before they settled into a moirallegience. He had a red crush on Carcha Rhinus, although it was from afar and he never worked up the courage to talk to him, and so Carcha never even knew who he was. He led a relatively calm existence until his moirail left on a self discovering journey in secret, in a halfway misguided attempt at trying to induce some independence into Persef. After After Deacon's departure, Persef managed quite well until he met a rather psychopathic seadweller by the name of Aiidas Serbir, who manipulated him over time into becoming even more dependent on him, which started a spiral of self-hate and depression until Persef was a shell of his former self. Persef began wearing large sweaters, and grew out his hair until it could cover his face easily. Without anyone else to counteract what was happening, he became even more quiet under sweeps of Aiidas's influence, and his shyness became almost crippling under his worsening self-esteem. Deacon eventually returned. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Introduction Tumblr_mau9roDbZN1rpusa3o1_250.gif|thumb|142px|Sprite by neophytecherryglare Tumblr_magpcbAm961ql36ouo1_500.png|thumb|left|Deacon's plan doesn't go as expected Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Nightingalelost Category:Teal/Blue Blood